When Albion's Need Is Greatest
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: After two- thousand years of waiting Merlin is about to discover what the dragon meant when he said Arthur would return when Albion's need is greatest, and it involves many faces he never thought he would see again. Arthur/Gwen modern fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, so this is my first Merlin fic, but I love the series, and I hope I can do the characters justice, this takes place a long time after the series finale of series five, Merlin is young, and casts the aging spell when he needs to look older, Morgana reappears, (I won't tell you how, you'll just have to read ad find out) and Arthur has been reincarnated into the body of the young Arthur Pendra. Along with other characters, I hope you like it, and I hope they aren't too OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, or any of the works of the BBC, but I'm working on it. **

_Introduction_

_Kilgharrah_

In the land of Albion, all has been quiet for more than a millennium. Since the day of Arthur Pendragon's death, the kingdom has always under the careful watch of one Warlock, his name? Merlin.

_Prologue  
Morgana_

Dirt is pressed against her cheek, that is the first thing she realizes, and there is a rock in her hip. Morgana groans, and rolls onto her back, bringing a hand to her face, then the events of what had just happened to her came flooding back to her.

With a gasp, her hands fly to her chest, where the blade had pierced her heart, a laugh escaped her lips, "he lied!" she gasped, "I'm alive! Emrys lied." She said, a sudden euphoria coming over her, as she laughed into the sky, pure joy pouring from her.

Pulling herself from the ground her joy turned to determination, "If I hurry I can still catch them, and kill Emrys, for once and for all."

She starts through the woods, and stumbling out onto a smooth stone surface. She looked around baffled, she had never seen the likes of it before, it was the width of a carriage path, but made of a grey stone, with a yellow line painted down the center.

Morgana raised a hand to shield her eyes, inspecting the sight around her, there was a strange hum in the air, looking up she saw large pillars of wood, with thick black humming cord strung between them.

Unconsciously she takes a step towards them, leaping back, as a loud horn blares into the moments before silent street, "GET OUT OF THE ROAD YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" shouted a male voice, as a red shape flew past her.

Morgana stared after it in surprise, it looked like a carriage, but there were no horses pulling it, and there was a growl, like a wild cat trapped inside.

"what?" she wondered aloud, glancing up and down the street, with confusion. Noticing another one of the shapes, this time longer and black in colour, Morgana stepped back, farther away from the stone surface, that seemed almost to be a road, for traveling between kingdoms.

She expected this one to move by as quickly as the last, but was surprised, when it slowed to a stop, and a panel of it, opened, and a tall, young man stepped out, dressed in a black suit, that looked unnatural, and tight, he had black hair that curled around his face perfectly, but it was his eyes that drew her attention, they were a piercing blue, clear and violent in their intensity, "Morgana Pendragon." He said, his mouth turning up, in a sly smile.

Morgana looked him up and down, "Yes." She said, though the way he said it, it was clearly not a question. "Who are you? Where am I?

"I was beginning to wonder, whether or not that spell was going to work." He said, peeling one of the black gloves from his hand, extending it to her "I am Sebastian Lorne, and, you're right where you were. Albeit thousands of years since the day you died, but the same place, nonetheless."

Morgana was taken aback by the casual way he said this, "Thousands of years?" she repeated, "You cannot be serious."

Sebastian smiled slightly, stepping aside, and gesturing to the black shape, "Please, I am sure you have questions my lady, but you must realize what a sight you are here, people might think you're a runaway from a Ren Fair." He said, "So let us continue this inside of my car."

Morgana was about to argue, and ask what a Ren Fair was, as another shape blew past, a voice shouting something about "running back to Epcot." And she complied, stepping into the car.

Sebastian climbed in after her, "Well then, down to business then. Tell me Morgana, do you still want the throne of Camelot?"

**Alright so there you have it. Who is Sebastian Lorne? **

**Please review all feedback is good in my book **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys, don't kill me for taking over a year, I seriously lost this fic on my computer, and just found it today. On the plus side, I intend to start updating more than once a year so here we go. **

**disclaimer: I own nothing**

**warning: unbeta'd all mistakes are my own**

**~~Arthur~~**

Soft light filters through the trees, a gentle breeze flows around him, carrying a soft scent of juniper and lilac, he couldn't explain it, but all of this feels familiar.

"Arthur!" calls a voice from behind him. He turns to look, and sees a young boy with dark hair, running towards him holding a game bag to his side.

"Merlin." He responds, then he stops, how did he know the kid's name? He had never even seen him before.

"Arthur, Gwen is looking for you." The boy says sliding to a stop in front of him, "She says that the lady Vivian has arrived." He continues.

Arthur nods, and turns to follow when he hears a loud mechanical beeping, "Merlin?"

"Yes Sire?" Merlin asks.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he asks, looking confused.

"That beeping!" Arthur says, spinning, trying to spot the source of the sound, which was growing in pitch and volume.

"I don't hear anything Sire." Merlin says flashing him a sly grin, "Perhaps you're going mad Arthur."

Arthur spins on him, "Shut up Merlin! How can't you hear it? It's so loud!"

"Maybe it's supersonic, so only donkey ears can pick it up." Merlin responded, cheekily.

"This isn't funny!"

"I disagree."

"I am your king!"

"You're an ass." Merlin responded, hitching his bag on his shoulder.

A king? Arthur thought to himself, he looked down, and saw glistening chain mail draped over him, now he was sure he was dreaming, plus, "Also, Arthur. You might want to get up now. You're going to be late for school." Merlin said turning and walking away.

Arthur sat bolt upright, and smelled the savory scent of bacon wafting up the stairs, "Arthur! Get up! You're going to be late!"

Arthur shook his head, as if by doing so, he could send away the strange dream, and climbed out of his bed, tossing the blankets off, and moving groggily to the bathroom, sending a hasty good morning down the stairs.

Once inside the bathroom he splashed his face with cold water to wake himself up, and climbed into the shower, to get the sourness of the night from his skin.

About five minutes later, he climbed out toweling himself off, moving back into his room, and grabbing some clothes that didn't smell bad, and weren't too wrinkled, and got dressed.

As he came down the stairs his step mother turned away from the stove, where she poked at some bacon that sizzled in the pan. "Good morning Arthur. Surprisingly, you were able to get up before you had to be in class this morning." She said smirking, and turning away from Arthur.

It was no secret that Belinda Pendra hated her stepson. Ever since his father had married her, she had treated Arthur as though he was half human, and not worth her time.

"Don't suppose, any of that's for me." Arthur said, pointing at the sizzling pan.

"No. It's not, it's for your father, there's cereal for you." She said, pointing the spatula she was holding at the pantry, "and get some beans while you're in there." she ordered, before once more turning her back on him.

"Yes your majesty." Arthur muttered, going to the pantry, and pulling out a box of cereal, and a can of beans, tossing it up into the air a few times, he glanced up at Belinda, and imagined tossing the beans at her back, but shook his head and placed them on the counter, and pulling out a jug of milk, and a bowl. Before settling down and pouring himself a bowl and eating. Sometimes he wished his dream world was real.

Because in his dream world he was a king. He was Arthur Pendragon, the most famous legend in the world, everyone grew up with the stories of King Arthur, he was also married to his secondary school crush, and he was something important. Though he didn't know why he imagined his servant would be so annoying and rude.

"Oh would you look at the daydreamer. Why don't you go do something useful today? Instead of wasting your father's hard earned money at that private school of yours, you know the one you never learn anything from."

"Why don't you do something useful today? Instead of wasting my father's hard earned money at those stupid little boutiques, where you buy clothes that don't fit you right, purses you don't need, and make up you'll never use, and I don't know get a job, move out, stuff like that." Arthur replied, scooping up the last spoonful of cereal and dumping the bowl, unceremoniously into the sink, and shooting a dazzling smile at his step mother, who was fuming, and started walking out of the house, he was at the door, his book bag slung onto his shoulder, when she finally formulated a comeback.

"You are a waste of air and sarcasm, you should never have been born, and if you had half a brain, you wouldn't come back tonight."

"Yeah, but if you listen to you, I don't even have a quarter of one of those." Arthur said, hitching his bag higher on his shoulder, he reached for his keys, only to find the hook empty. "Where are they?" he asked, glaring over his shoulder at his stepmother.

"I lent your car to Elise for the day, she couldn't get hers running." She replied, smiling slickly.

"Have her bring it back now, or I report it stolen, and Elise goes to jail." Arthur threatened.

Belinda smirked, raising an eyebrow, "oh really?"

"Yeah." Arthur said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. "999." He said, "that should do nicely."

Belinda's perfectly sculpted features faltered for a moment, before she smiled, and waved her hand at him, "Go ahead." She said.

"Yeah, I am." He said, hitting 9 three times, and holding the phone to his ear.

"Wait!" Belinda said, pulling out her own phone, and dialing Elise.

Arthur smiled, and hung up the phone before it rang through.

~~Emrys~~

"That was a really rotten thing to do." Elise said dropping Arthur's keys into the palm of his hand.

"Yes, well Beli could also have lent you her car, I happen to need mine." Arthur said, pushing past Elise, trying to get to his car, so he could get to school before his next round of classes was set to begin. It didn't matter though, he only missed a calculus test.

"Or maybe you could have walked." Elise responded, huffing, and crossing her dainty arms over her chest.

Arthur responded by flipping her off as he climbed into his car, and pulled out of the drive. As he pulled out he reached over and turned on the stereo, and some crappy radio station was playing, grimacing, he switched over to CD, started his My Chemical Romance CD, and pulled on his shades. He was going to need the relaxation of music to try and salvage whatever there was left for his day.

~~Emrys~~

"I'm not okay! I'm not okay! Well I'm not okay! I'm not o-fuckin kay!" Arthur sang along, as he pulled into the lot at Pendragon Prep, his father had chosen it, for the same reason he had convinced his real mother to name him Arthur, the irony, seeing as their last name was Pendra. His father swore up and down that they were somehow related to the once and future king Arthur Pendragon, which he found highly unlikely.

Pulling into the spot reserved just for his sleek black BMW in the school lot, he walked up to the doors, pushing them open so he could make his entrance, just as the headmaster came out of his office into the hall, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Arthur Pendra, I see you decided to grace us with your presence.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you rather me pull out and, just go?" Arthur snarked, hitching his bag higher.

"You know, you don't own this school Arthur."

Arthur laughed, turning around, and spreading his arms wide, "Are you kidding? I'm the bloody king of this place." He joked, as the bell rang, and the halls flooded with the bodies, of teens rushing off to their next classes. With a smirk, Arthur turned and joined them, ready for a day of learning, and mostly daydreaming, of a land of which he's king, which he visits almost nightly in his dreams. Though the night before was the first time someone he didn't know had been in the dream.

"Alright class if you would turn to page 10 in your text books." The teacher began, and then Arthur tuned out.

**thank you for reading please review**


End file.
